


⚝ ℋ𝓲𝓷𝓪𝓽𝓪 𝓢𝓱𝓸𝔂𝓸 𝓲𝓼...⚝

by Pikachan_exe_has_stopped_working



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Aobajousai, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fukuroudani, Gen, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Inarizaki, Johzenji, Karasuno, M/M, Multi, Nekoma, Other, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachan_exe_has_stopped_working/pseuds/Pikachan_exe_has_stopped_working
Summary: Hinata Shoyo is many things. There are too many words that could describe him, but none fully grasps his being.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	⚝ ℋ𝓲𝓷𝓪𝓽𝓪 𝓢𝓱𝓸𝔂𝓸 𝓲𝓼...⚝

**Author's Note:**

> Halo dear weebs <3  
> This is my first fic that i post on Ao3, and the first i wrote about Haikyuu  
> You can find this on my Wattpad account (PikaFede2424)  
> This one-shot is in the second person  
> You can think it's any person of Haikyuu :3 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this reading (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:✧
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on my instagram, my nickname is daijobuns
> 
> I'm sorry for any type of mistakes, my first language isn't English

Hinata Shoyo is many things. There are too many words that could describe him, but none fully grasps his being.

He's light.  
With his smile he lights you up, brightens a dark day. But often you forget that even the brightest light has to turn off sooner or later.

He's the sun.  
He warms you, but without burning you. He blinds you, but without hurting your eyes. If you get too close to him he wont hurt you. You are Icarus, and he is the sun. Even if you are too close, he wont kill you, on the contrary, it accepts you anyway. But often you forget that the sun also sets.

He's pure.  
He's immaculate. People shouldn't be able to get close to him. Nobody should have a chance to ruin him. But often you forget that we don't live in a fairy tale.

He's kind.  
With his sweet gestures and hugs. He doesn't judge you. He accepts you for who you are. Even if you have wronged him, he will forgive you. He would anything for snyone. But you often forget that people take advantage of this.

He's happy.  
He's always ready to cheer you up. To make you feel better. To encourage you. To support you. He's always smiling. Happy, sweet, enthusiastic, encouraging smiles. But often you forget that even the most joyful person suffers.

He's tenacious.  
He works hard to achieve his goals. He works until he collapses from fatigue. He would also do twice as much work in order to reach his goal. But often you forget that even the most stubborn person would like to drop everything every now and then.

He's an angel.  
He has an angelic appearance. His skin is so white, delicate, that it seems made of lily petals. The multitude of freckles that adorn his face look like a thousand constellations. His lips look like Amarillo petals. Shiny, scarlet in color, luscious, soft, small and beautiful. His eyes contain a thousand universes. It's so easy to get lost in those amber pools, so beautiful, so clear and so bright. His hair is like orange roses. So soft and full of curls. His features are so soft. His rosy cheeks so soft, like clouds. But often you forget that lily can become red. That the sky can be filled with black clouds and cloud the constellations and planets. That even the most beautiful flowers wither.

He's perfect.  
He's perfect in his smallness and delicacy. He's perfect in your arms when you gird each other. So tender and soft and small. His skin is white as a full moon on a cloudless night. The freckles and moles present on his body are like the craters of it. His body is Apollonian and harmonious, characterized by a lush beauty. But often you forget that the moon has a dark side that doesn't show.

His only presence is the apotheosis of beauty and purity. Being in his presence is cathartic.

You love him.

How could you not.

After all, you're not the only one.

Every person he meets develops an interest in him.  
It's inevitable.  
And some who approach cannot help but fall into his trap of sugary smiles and healing hugs.

So why have you never noticed the others things?  
Are you really so superficial that you didn't notice his pain?  
Or is he simply an excellent liar?

You haven't noticed, and now there is another person to console him.

You have lost the love of your life for this.

You think you can ignore him and move on with your life. But you often forget that he loves you and that he would never let you go, because you are an important friend to him.

Then with your heart shattered, you decide to stay with him anyway. As a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Lily = purity, innocence, candor, virginity
> 
> Red Amarillo = radiant beauty, pride, determination (probably derives from the beautiful shepherdess celebrated by Virgil in one of his bucolic poetry)
> 
> Orange rose = support, happiness, gratitude, positive mood, passion and concern
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ♡ ～('▽^人)


End file.
